Sister
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Sanosuke finds a girl bleeding to death on a bridge while he's going to fetch some rice. The girl features look sort of like Kenshin's. She is seriously injured. Will she survive long enough to tell them her story?


(A/N-I know I shouldn't be doing this but, I'm making a new fanfic. I guess all of these ideas are coming out now because I'll be going back to school in 12 days. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own a pen that doubles as an FM radio..)

Sister

Sanosuke! What did you do?!

"Please"

"No!"

"Please"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said NO! Damn it!"

"But you don't do anything!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO YOU DO NOT!"

"Yes I do!"

"Name one"

"I.... I.... Ummm...."

"See"

"Fine then I'll do it, but you owe me big for this"

"I survive with you in the same dojo, isn't that enough for you?"

"Stingy, ugly, raccoon girl"

"I am not a raccoon!"

"Now that's enough you two" Kenshin said to Sanosuke and Kaoru to try and stop there bickering.

"But-"

"Sanosuke, don't you have to go and get that rice Miss Kaoru wanted?"

"Yeah, yeah" Sanosuke replied lazily, as he walked out of the dojo.

"Stupid, ugly, rat haired...." Sanosuke mumbled on his way to town.

He continued his insulting of Kaoru until he was about to cross the bridge, then something or more like some one caught his eye.

There was a girl about his age lying on the ground in a pile of her own blood.

He immediately ran over to her and checked her pulse.

**Thu-thump**

**Thu-thump**

**Thu-thump**

She was alive, miraculously.

'At least I found a way out of getting rice' Sanosuke thought at the same time as he picked up the girl.

She had long red hair just like Kenshin's.

He lifted up her eyelid up so that he could see her eye color.

Violet, also just like Kenshin's.

Something banged against his leg.

A sword, and she also held a dagger tightly in her hand.

A little _to _tightly.

He made a move to try and pry it out of her hand, because it was making him nervous.

The girl opened her eyes and quickly kneed Sanosuke straight in the groin.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!" Sanosuke tipped over onto the ground, while holding his poor bruised-

'I.... Was hoping that she would have Kenshin's temper to'

"Who are you and what do you want with me? I demand an answer!"

"I'm Sanosuke, and I'm in a lot of pain, I was trying to take you to the dimwit's dojo so that Megumi, she a doctor, could help you with you wounds" Sanosuke said painfully.

"I don't need your help" She said rudely.

She tripped over a rock. And put on a pair of spinney eyes just like Kenshin's.

Sanosuke approached her, tripped on the same rock, and landed directly on top of her.

"AAAHH!!!! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERV!!!!" She screamed,

"I'm not a perv, I was trying to help you!"

"What!? Were you trying to help me physically?!"

"Yes!" Sanosuke realized the error is his words as the girls hand rose above his face and....

**SLAP**

"I.... didn't mean it like that I meant that I wanted to help you.... By bringing you to.... Megumi.... She's a doctor" Sanosuke said as he once again rose up from the ground.

"Oh.... Whoops, Sorry.... Um, let's start over, my name is Sheeta"

She put out her hand.

"Sanosuke Sagara"

"Now will you let me take you to Megumi?"

"I must insist that you don't, I'm looking for my brother"

"Look, you have really bad wounds so...." Sanosuke lifted her up.

"Were going anyway" He finished.

Sheeta started to fight, bite and scratch, but Sanosuke would still not let go of her.

Sanosuke started to whistle, pretending as if she weren't even there, until she finally got out of his arms.

"I.... Told.... You.... That.... I.... Didn't.... Need.... Your.... Help"

She fell over from blood loss.

"Looks like she was wrong" Sanosuke lifted her up for the third time and brought her over to the raccoon's dojo.

"Sanosuke! What did you do!" Kaoru yelled at him when he approached the dojo with the dying girl.

"I send you out to do a simple choir and you do this!" She continued to rant.

"Hey! I didn't do it! I found her! She needed help! So I brought her here! So get the other dimwit here now to help her!" Sanosuke yelled back.

"Oh!" After Sanosuke said that Kaoru realized how terrible the girl's injuries were.

"Kenshin! Hurry up and get Megumi! We have a dying girl here!"

Kenshin quickly left to get Megumi.

When Megumi arrived she started barking out orders like she normally did when somebody hurt was brought to her attention.

"Kaoru! Boil water!"

"Kenshin! Bandages!"

"Yahiko! Towels!"

"Sanosuke! Ointment, anti-biotic's, and medicine!"

"Hurry up! All of you now!"

Magumi turned her attention to the girl.

'I don't know how she survived in this condition so far, it's a miracle!'

(A/N- Review please! I hope you liked it! No flames and I'll update soon, if you do flame me then I'll flame you! ..)


End file.
